


so no more time is lost

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [45]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Both have wasted too much time assuming that the other won't be interested.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	so no more time is lost

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway its bullshit that Manuela hits on FByleth at the beginning of the game then complains about being single when Byleth is RIGHT THERE

It’s just an offhand remark that Manuela makes, but it’s enough to finally set things into motion. Which is a good thing, because Byleth was probably never going to act on the attraction she held for her fellow professor.

It’s not that she didn’t want to act on it, or anything like that, it’s just that Manuela, despite flirting with Byleth when they initially met, has expressed an interest in finding a boyfriend and a husband, and it was very easy to get a different impression from that. So, for some time now, Byleth has assumed that the flirtation was meant to be seen as a joke, perhaps teasing the new professor, and that Manuela is exclusively interested in men.

Byleth has done what she can to support her a friend and try to ignore a budding crush, but lately, that’s been easier said than done. And with the war coming to a close, Manuela remarks on her love life still being unsorted, and that she’s no closer to having a husband than she was when they met, finally saying that she hopes Byleth will remain single as well, so that they can be lonely together.

Byleth, partially because she’s tired of lying and partially because she thinks she can pass it off as teasing, says, “We wouldn’t have to be lonely together. If we were going to be together either way, we might as well just settle down together, right?”

At first, Manuela laughs it off, saying, “You’re joking, of course,” but then, as her laughter begins to fade, her tone begins to shift. “Or are you? You know, it’s not nice to joke about that, so if you  _ aren’t _ joking, you’d better tell me…you aren’t joking, are you?”

Byleth doesn’t even have to say anything. Her expressions have never been easy to read, but she tries to give Manuela a telling look, and Manuela either picks up on it or is so desperate for it not to be a joke that she decides she sees it either way. Which is how Byleth finds out that Manuela’s flirting wasn’t just teasing and that, while she finds men easier to pursue with her typical methods, that she is not exclusively interested in men, and that she is not at all opposed to finding a wife, either.

And  _ that _ is how they end up in Byleth’s room- naturally, they couldn’t go to Manuela’s, though she tried to insist it was a little tidier than usual- unable to keep their hands off each other. Just like that, a switch is flipped, and the two of them go from friends, one supporting the other on her quest for true love and the other teasing the one like it’s nothing, to admitting that they’ve been pining for one another for some time.

“I never thought it was possible,” Manuela says while catching her breath between kisses. “I just kept trying my old tricks because you were young and promising and obviously far too good for me-”

Byleth silences that with a kiss, and when she pulls away, she says, “You’ve always seemed too good for me. To hell with what the men around here might think.”

“Oh, Byleth...where on  _ earth _ did you learn to flatter a girl like that?”

She never has the chance to ask if Manuela meant that as a good thing or a bad thing, before Manuela’s lips are on hers again, and things begin progressing at a rapid pace. Between kisses, Manuela laments her bad luck and wonders if she’s sabotaged herself by not truly wanting anyone she went out with, and wonders if they could somehow sense there was someone else on her mind. She lets a bit too much slip this way, and Byleth understands just how  _ much _ she’s missed out on during her years of fruitless searching.

Which is to say, she’s not had much in the way of sexual contact. Fortunately for her, Byleth has never had  _ anything _ besides her own touch, and being this close to another person- being this close to  _ the _ person, the one she’s wanted all this time- is bringing those desires to the surface.

_ And how _ .

More than anything else, she wants to make up for the years they’ve lost skirting around their feelings, and if Manuela is as needy as she claims to be, then Byleth has to do something about that. With Manuela sitting back on the bed while Byleth kisses her, it’s easy to shift their positions, until Manuala is backed up against the wall, with Byleth slightly on top of her, already pushing up her dress.

“S-so forward!” Manuela attempts to chide, but the excitement in her eyes is enough to give it all away. “You’re not wasting any time, are you?”

“Don’t you think we’ve already wasted enough time?” Byleth replies, while working her hand beneath Manuela’s considerably damp underwear. She lets out a moan, and that serves as the only answer Byleth needs.

Her movements are a little clumsy at first, with her lack of experience and the awkwardness of attempting to do this under the restrictions of the fabric, but for Manuela, who has been denied so often, those touches are absolutely heavenly, something that she doesn’t hesitate to let Byleth know. Her voice rings out with desperate moans as Byleth works a finger inside of her, and Manuela begins to melt beneath her.

She had assumed their differences in experience would be immediately noticeable, but it seems that she had nothing to worry about in that regard. Manuela’s eyes drift closed as she loses herself in her pleasure, and Byleth leans down to kiss her again, not letting up with her hand as she does. She comes not long after their lips meet, and Byleth continues to finger her through it, slowing only as she starts to relax.

That is when she breaks the kiss and Manuela, panting, says, “You weren’t kidding about not wasting anymore time, huh?”

“I’m serious about this,” Byleth replies. “When the war is over, I want to be with you. Not out of pity or because we’re going to be alone together either way, but because I want to be with you. I’ve wanted that for a long time.”

“I feel the same way,” Manuala says, “but I suppose I’ve made that rather obvious by now. It’s been a while since anyone has made me so...well, you know.”

“I think I have an idea,” Byleth replies before leaning down to kiss her again. They remain like this for quite some time, making up for all the time lost while neither of them thought they had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
